bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Magicians
In the Bartimaeus Trilogy, the ruling class in modern times are Magicians, who run the Government of England almost exclusively. As such, many of the characters in the series are Magicians. The following is a list of those appearing: Major Characters Rupert Devereaux The Prime Minister of England for the duration of the trilogy, Devereaux's power came not from his magical ability, which was implied to be not as great as some of his colleagues, but rather from his charisma and eloquence of speech. After the events of The Golem's Eye, he became increasingly paranoid, and rather than name a replacement for Duvall as Chief of Police, gave himself the position, although he left the actual running of the department to Jane Farrar. Throughout the series, his priorities seem to be altered from the norm, and he frequently behaves in a childlike manner, e.g. interrupting meetings about matters of pressing national security in order to eat doughnuts. Another example of this is his love of the theatre, which leads him to befriend Quentin Makepeace, taking him on as his sole confidant (not such a wise move, as it turns out), and also meaning that all state magicians are obliged to attend the theatre several times a year, which is directly responsible for the success of Makepeace's coup in Ptolemy's Gate. In the last book Rupert became possed by a Demon in the spirit uprising. His mind was destroyed while the Demon used his body. He is one of the five Hybrids that escaped and it is unknown what happened to him later. Henry Duvall Henry Duvall was the Chief of Police during the first two books, a role which he was forced to relinquish at the end of The Golem's Eye, when his part in the Golem Affair was revealed. As the leader of the Night Police, Duvall was a werewolf who commanded a significant amount of power. It was thought until fairly late on in Ptolemy's Gate, that Duvall was the ringleader of the Golem conspiracy, but this was later revealed to be Quentin Makepeace; nevertheless, Duvall was the most apparent antagonist of The Golem's Eye. He committed suicide by jumping from the window of his cell after his arrest; being five floors up, he stood little chance of survival. Simon Lovelace The main antagonist of The Amulet of Samarkand, Simon Lovelace was a vastly ambitious magician, whose ambition led to him attempting to take shortcuts to power; namely, summoning an entity called Ramuthra (a demon much more powerful than a marid) in order to destroy the hundred most senior magicians of the Government. He intended to do this by using the Amulet of Samarkand to protect him from the spirit, while everyone else was helplessly trapped in the giant pentacle into which he summoned Ramuthra. His plot was foiled by Bartimaeus and Nathaniel, who managed to regain possession of the Amulet, leaving Lovelace at the mercy of Ramuthra, who ate him and promptly returned to Other Place. It is shown later in the trilogy that, similarly to Duvall in The Golem's Eye, Quentin Makepeace was the true mastermind behind the plot, or at least had an equal share of the blame with Lovelace. Simon Lovelace was considered good looking, though he had a tendency to preen, a trait which Bartimaeus later drew a parallel with in Nathaniel, to his master's considerable displeasure. Quentin Makepeace Makepeace is a playwight in the Magician British Empire. Throughout the series, he plays a small, if not insignificant part in the affairs of the series, until the end of the third book, Ptolemy's Gate, where he is revealed to be the true Mastermind behind every conspiracy that had ocurred over the past 7 years. He had the idea for the large pentacle that would bring about the coming of Ramuthra in the Lovelace Conspiracy, and had his subordinate Clem Hopkins suggest the use of a Golem to the police chief, Henry Duvall, in the Golem Affair. In the final book, he brings about his own personal conspiracy, taking the entire upper echelons of the government hostage, and attempted to use his band of fellow conspirators to take their place. Utilising a method of summoning spirits directly into magician bodies, Makepeace summoned the higher entity, the spirit Lord Nouda, into himself, and was subsequently killed when it crushed his mind. It then used his body to rampage across London before being destroyed by a Nathaniel/Bartimaeus hybrid utilising the Staff of Gladstone. John Mandrake/Nathaniel One of the three main protagonists of the Trilogy, Nathaniel (who’s chosen name is John Mandrake) is first introduced as a young, precociously intelligent boy who was the apprentice of the low level magician, Arthur Underwood. Subsequent to Nathaniel's mocking at the hands of a powerful magician known as Simon Lovelace, he seeks revenge; and in doing so, uncovers a plot to endanger the Government of England. With the help of the djinni Bartimaeus, he manages to foil the plot and earn himself a reputation at the young age of 12. By age 14, Nathaniel becomes a part of the Department of Internal Affairs, where he is given the task of investigating and exposing a vigilante group know only as the Resistance. His young age and accomplishments earn him respect from some elder magicians, but jealousy and resentment from his peers and those under him. He is indirectly responsible for the destruction of Duvall's Golem, and after the events shown in The Golem's Eye, he is promoted to Information Minister. A major sub-plot of the trilogy is the exploration of Nathaniel's character arc: How he begins the trilogy as a young boy with decent morals and relatively unsullied motivations; how he becomes more morally ambiguous and his motivations less pure throughout the second and third books, and how he finally returns to the state he was in during the first book - by the end, his motives and morals are relatively pure again. This is represented in the way in which he is referred to as Nathaniel by the narrative voice for the first and second books, and John Mandrake for a large part of the third book, before beginning again to be referred to as Nathaniel toward the end. Minor Characters * Harold Button - Although, unlike other powerful magicians, Button never became caught up in the Government, he is apparently a magician of considerable skill, since he is known to be able to summon a marid without assistance, though the summoning in question didn't go exactly as planned; in summoning the spirit, Button lost a leg. He is a scholar and collector of books, and taught Kitty how to summon a demon. * Bruce Collins - The Home Secretary of the British Empire, until he was possessed by a demon in the Spirit Uprising of Ptolemy's Gate. * Jane Farrar * George Ffoukes * Marmeduke Fry - The Previous Minister of Foreign Affairs, until he was killed by an imp concealed in a pie when he attempted to negotiate peace with American revolutionaries. * Harlequin * Clive Jenkins * Rufus Lime * Helen Malbindi * Carl Mortensen * Sholto Pinn - Shopkeeper and collector of magical items, he owns a shop and can be noted for his loyal (beyond most loyalites) servent, Simpkin. * Rebecca Piper * Julius Tallow - 3rd level Magician and Minister Of Internal Affairs, He is noted for his sharp nose and yellowish skin color. * Arthur Underwood - Nathaniel's master, he is a low-level magician and can be noted for his apparently lack of care for Nathaniel. He is killed by Lovelace's djinni in the first book. * Jessica Whitwell - Nathaniel's second master, she is both powerful and has influence within the government. Historical Magicians Benjamin Disraeli A former magician and Prime Minister of Great Britain. He was a chief rival of William Gladstone. In the Hall of Statues at Westminster, Disraeli's statue sits opposite Gladstone's. William Gladstone The former Prime Minister of Great Britain, William Gladstone gained power during 'The night of the Long Council' where he convinced the British Government to hand power over to him. It was later revealed in the books that he forced the ministers to give him power in a coup d'etat. He then gathered a large British army and invaded the Holy Roman Empire, which was the most powerful nation at the time. He does not have a large role in the books. He is seen by Bartimaeus in the Siege of Prague when he uses his staff to destroy the Srahov gate tower. His body is also seen when the resistance breaks into his crypt. Honorius the afrit was charged by Gladstone to guard his body and treasures. He then proceeded to kill four members of the resistance and rampage across London. Loew A Jewish magician who lived in the ghetto at Prague. He was responsible for creating the first golem, in order to protect the Jews from the magicians and their demons. Ptolemy Ptolemy was the most noteable of Bartimaeus' old masters, being both fair and kind. He wanted peace between demons and magicians, rather then the slavery that existed between the two factions. To prove his loyalty, and his trust towards Bartimaeus, he created the Gate of Ptolemy which allowed him to visit Bartimaeus in the Other Place for once pu tting the power in a demon's hands. However, his trip to the Other Place weakened him giving his cousin, the heir to the Egyptian throne, room to manuever and kill him. His cousin thought, due to his popularity among the people and the power at which he controlled his demons, he was going to try and take over the throne. Ptolemy was killed by his assassins at the young age of 14. But despite his inevitable death he freed Bartimaeus, who at the time was under his commandl, even though he would have stood and fought to the death for Ptolemy. Thus he gave Bartimaeus one more precious gift, among numerous others, before he met his demise. Compared to most magicians Ptolemy had very little ambition, and would prefer to talk to demons than make them do his bidding (although his bidding was mostly answering questions), and there is no reference of him using any of the typical demon punishments. Because of this, he earned their respect and loyalty as well as their trust, giving Ptolemy a unique bond between his demons that no other magician before or since has shared between his slaves. This bond stretched so far that Ptolemy's only surviving demon, Bartimaeus, out of respect still wears his guise to this day. Ptolemy's method for creating the Gate of Ptolemy was recorded in his Apocrypha, published after his death, but most magicians regarded it as a speculative fantasy. Solomon Solomon only appears in The Ring of Solomon.He has a ring that can summon an army of demons with a touch and can summon Uraziel, the spirit of the ring with a twist.In his court he has seventeen magicians and many wives.It is shown that he is despised in other countries. Khaba Khaba's full title was Khaba the Cruel. He summoned and punished Bartimaeus after he killed Ezekiel. Khaba is shown to be extremely harsh on his slaves. His preferred slave is the marid Ammet, who serves him willingly. Category:Characters Category:Magicians